


Angels of Elysium

by Ladyvallhalla



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyvallhalla/pseuds/Ladyvallhalla
Summary: As Angels of Elysium, Weiss and Ruby are given a simple mission. It was time for Yang to join them and now they must travel to the mortal realm to bring her back. Little did they know that Interference from the underworld would make that simple task far more complicated. The mission had changed, and now her very soul is at stake.





	1. Ascension

Under normal circumstances any person sitting in the kingdom of Elysium should by all rights be happy. The beautiful white castles surrounded by clouds and green fields were specifically designed for a feeling of peace and tranquillity. It was for this reason that it made little sense that Weiss Schnee was in a bad mood today. She sat on the edge of the lake. The gentle trickle of the waterfall normally went a long way towards settling her mind but today it wasn’t working. If anything, she was getting a little bored, which was annoying. She had no desire to go back inside the castle where the archangel council were still having their meeting.

“That meeting is still going on.” 

Weiss quickly turned to see Ruby standing behind her. She shrugged and turned away. 

“Those archangels can sure talk a lot, hm?” Ruby continued to speak. She wasn’t a person to catch on easily to the fact that her presence was unwanted. “How come you’re not in there too.” 

“I’m not an archangel,” Weiss replied with a noticeable note of disdain. “Why would I be?” 

“Well, you normally try and hang around and stuff, ya know?” 

That was usually true, but today she wasn’t in the mood. “What’s the point?” She sighed in reply. 

With the archangels having their weekly meeting, Elysium was quiet today. The council was made up of five angels, ones that had earnt the role of leadership over the heavens. Weiss wasn’t one of them. Despite all the good she had done it never seemed enough. The hierarchy still refused to acknowledge her.

“I was summoned.” 

That got her attention and Weiss spun around to look at her. “Excuse me?”

Ruby shrugged a little. “I was summoned to the meeting. I don’t know why but I wanted to ask if you would come with me. I’m a little nervous.”

Weiss stood, dusting off the pants of her white suit. “Why would they summon you?” She asked, but of course the question was rhetorical. Ruby had already stated that she didn’t know. “They have never once summoned me. This is unacceptable…” 

“I don’t know.” Ruby shrugged again. “So, will you come with me? Please.”

Weiss opened her mouth to speak but then thought better of what she was about to say. She was honesty about to decline. She had no desire to be Ruby’s moral support when she had never even been acknowledged by the hierarchy herself, but then she was curious as to why Ruby had been summoned in the first place. It may have been worth her while to join her just to find that out. 

“Fine.” She replied. “I’ll go with you.” 

“Yay!” Ruby raised her arms and for a moment Weiss thought she was going to hug her, but when she held out her hands, she stepped back and grabbed her hand instead. “Let’s go, I’m already late!” 

“You’re late!?” Weiss huffed as she was dragged across the field towards the castle that held the main chambers. “You don’t show up late to a high council meeting! You are so irresponsible!” 

Seemed Ruby wasn’t listening or she was choosing to ignore her and soon they were through the door. 

The hall of the castle was grand, as was everything in Elysium. Huge white pillars with golden ivory running up them, leading to a large staircase. Up those stairs were the main chambers, where normally only archangels were allowed to enter unless summoned. Weiss would admit that during previous meetings she had lingered around these hallways, hoping to be summoned. It had never happened, and it made her a little bitter that her first time seeing inside the main chambers would be as Ruby’s moral support. 

“Wait.” Weiss stopped when they were outside the huge golden doors of the chamber. She was suddenly a little nervous to enter. The door felt intimidating now that she was about to step inside. 

Ruby didn’t give her much time to focus on her nerves before pulling her thought the door. 

The main chamber was nothing like Weiss had ever imagined it. It was a huge grand hall. Every wall held gigantic paintings depicting angels that she instantly recognized. They were archangels and heroes. Great leaders that had past thought these halls over many centuries. The ceilings were stained glass of many different colors and the light shone through, painting the room in multi colored glow. It was all a little much to take in, but finally, her eyes met with the higher council, sat across a long table at the back wall of the chamber. She gulped a little. 

As they walked around the chamber, their footsteps echoing, Ozpin stood from his chair and bowed in greeting. “Miss Rose thank you for coming.” He said, before glancing at Weiss with a raised eyebrow. “Miss Schnee, I was not expecting you.” 

Ruby spoke up first. “I asked her to come too. I hope that’s okay sir.”

“Quite alright.” He replied. 

As he sat down Weiss noticed that unlike the others his chair had no back to it. She tilted her head, before rolling her eyes at herself. His wings were twice the size of any other angel, she figured that must have been the reason. 

Archangel Ozpin was an imposing figure, but also somehow approachable. He had been leading the kingdom ever since she had arrived a few years earlier. She didn’t know much about him, but he was certainly well respected.

“Now you are probably wondering why we summoned you?” Ozpin glanced at his fellow council members as he spoke, giving them a small nod. “Glynda, if you would please explain the situation?”

Glynda Goodwitch nodded. “Miss Rose, we have summoned you here in regard to your sister.” 

“Yang?” Ruby replied, her whole face lit up that the mention of her sister but there was a sadness in her eyes that didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Don’t worry Miss Rose, she’s okay,” Ozpin said with a gentle smile. “But it’s time for her to ascend.”

“Yang is coming here!?” Ruby grinned. “That’s great! When? How? Like, soon? I hope soon.” 

Weiss notched her in the side. “Calm down and let them speak.” She whispered. 

“Oh right. Sorry.” Ruby chuckled nervously. “So, Yang’s gonna ascend?” 

Ozpin nodded. “Her time on the mortal realm is coming to an end, and it’s time for her to join our rants.”

He continued to explain the situation. Yang was destined to die in only a few days, but rather than passing over to the Elysian Fields, as most did, she had proven herself enough to be granted entry amongst the Angels of Elysium. 

“We want you to handle the passing over, Miss Rose.”

“What!?” Weiss called out, before quickly clamping her hand over her mouth. She hadn’t meant to say that. 

“If you have something to say, Miss Schnee, please do.”

As he spoke Ozpin stepped from behind the table and walked across the room. Weiss had only ever seen him from afar before and she had never quite realized how tall he was. His wings also looked much bigger close up, and it made her self-consciously fold her own further against her back as if embarrassed by them in comparison. She saw Ruby do the same, but she was sure her friend wasn't aware she was doing it. 

“I’m sorry sir. It’s just...I have never been asked to handle an ascension.” 

Ozpin nodded and turned his back, walking back over to the table to retake his seat. “Well, you can help Miss Rose with this one, if you wish to do so.” 

Weiss nodded, turning her eyes to the ground and sighing “Yes, sir.” 

“Very well. You must leave at once.” Glynda spoke. “You know how hard it can be to ascend Miss Rose. I’m sure having you do it will help Yang to ease into things more smoothly.” 

Ruby nodded, trying to hide her excitement.

“I believe Miss Schnee, since you knew her as well, that your presence would also be helpful,” Ozpin added. 

Weiss only nodded and kept her eyes trained on the marble flooring of the chamber. She could see her reflection staring back at her. She reached up to touch the scar on her face the tip of her fingers, closing her eyes. 

* * *

_The City of Boston - Two years early._

_This coffee shop wasn’t one Weiss had ever been too before, but she wasn’t complaining. The coffee was at least good. She sipped her drink, a black coffee with one sugar. It was a little sweet for her liking, but refreshing never the less. _

_“I like your scar.”_

_Weiss looked up from the rim of her coffee cup and sneered. “Are you mocking me!?” _

_Across the table Yang held her hand to her chest, quickly shaking her head. _

_Yang Xiao Long was the older sister of her best friend Ruby. She had barely known this woman a day and she had the audacity to make such a personal comment. She wished Ruby would return from the bathroom soon. She didn’t appreciate being left alone with someone she hardly knew and judging by first impressions, she had no desire to get to know. _

_“No! I mean it. I think it’s kinda cool. Sorry I didn’t mean to offend you or anything.” Yang replied._

_Weiss didn’t have a reply to offer, so just sipped her coffee in silence. Occasionally glancing at her over the top of her cup._

_“Look, eh, sorry.” Yang said, rubbing the back of her neck. “It’s just that it’s been a good ten minutes since anyone spoke, sooo... Where the heck is Ruby? Girl must be taking a huge-“ _

_“Thank you!” Weiss interrupted her quickly. “Must you be so crass!?” _

_Yang chuckled. “Sorry…I’m apologizing a lot today. I get the feeling you normally have that effect on people.” _

_“What’s the supposed to mean?” Weiss asked, narrowing her eyes._

_“Oh nothing,” Yang replied. “Let’s start again. Sooo, you ran my sister over with a car, hm?”_

_Weiss breathed heavily through her nose, clutching her forehead. Did Ruby have to keep telling people about that? At this point it was common knowledge to almost every person in the city of Boston. Somehow even her co-workers at the law office knew about it. _

_“I only hit her a little bit,” Weiss said in her defense. “She ran around a corner.” _

_Yang smirked, sipping her coffee. A latte with double express and a drop of caramel syrup. “Ruby told me you apologized for like an hour after that. It’s an interesting way to start a friendship, to say the least. Wam bam, BFFs!”_

_Weiss rolled her eyes. “Well, I certainly didn’t see that coming, that’s for sure.” _

_Honestly this entire conversation was already becoming tiresome and Weiss sighed, draining her cup. Why Ruby had insisted upon this meeting she would never understand. For weeks now all she had heard was “Yang is so great! You two have to meet.” She had eventually broken down and agreed just to get her to shut up about it. _

_“Weiss! You want another coffee?” _

_She looked up to see Ruby now standing at the counter, waving her arm. After a glance at her coffee cup, now empty, she turned back and nodded slightly. _

_“To be real though,” Yang said. She was looking past her, eyes trained on her sister. “She never shuts up about how awesome you are. Your friendship may have had an unusual start, but you have a friend for life there and if Ruby likes you, I guess you must be pretty cool.” _

_Weiss just nodded, still staring down at her empty cup. It was a nice thing to say. Damn these sisters. They sure had a way of making it hard to hate them. _

* * *

“Weiss?” Ruby clicked her fingers in front of her face and Weiss blinked a few times, shaking her head. “You okay? You kinda zoned out there for a minute.” 

“I…I’m fine.” She replied, glancing around them. 

At some point the archangel council had left, leaving them standing in an empty chamber. Weiss wondered just how long she had been daydreaming. She was about to ask where they had gone, when Ruby waved her arm, lending them to the door. 

“Time to go get Yang!” She said, now allowing her excitement to be heard. “I can’t wait to see her!” 

“Yeah,” Weiss replied with a sigh, following her out of the castle.

Soon they would arrive in the mortal realm. It wasn’t an unfamiliar place to either them. They had both been mortal once. They had jobs, friends, a whole life before it had been cut short by the hands of fate. 

As they both took flight, wings flapping against the crisp air of the Elysium skies, Weiss had to wonder what tragedy would befall Yang. Her life was about to end, much like her own all those years ago and just like her, she would be reborn to a new purpose.

The memory of their first meeting continued to replay in her head and so many other memories that had followed it. Suddenly the weight of emotions she had not felt for so long almost made her fall from the sky. She wasn’t sure how she would react to seeing Yang again after all these years.


	2. Watched

Yang was having a very unusual day. First, she was running late for work, and not for a reason her boss would ever believe. It wasn’t all that strange to be woken by the sound of birds singing outside her window, but that morning she had been woken by only one bird, a huge black raven sitting on her window ledge. It didn’t sing, only stared at her. Honestly, it gave her the creeps, and she ran over to draw the blinds before getting ready for her day.

That wasn’t, however, the last she saw of the bird and on her way to work she nearly crashed her bike when the damn thing landed right on a street sigh. It just stared at her again.

Knowing her boss would never believe she was late for work because of a bird, Yang just said she overslept.

The rest of the morning was fairly normal. A few machines broke down and a woman was thrown halfway across the gym by a faulty treadmill, but all and all, fairly standard. It was only after lunch that things started to get strange again.

Yang had been a personal trainer for years, but never in all those years had she had such an unusual client. Blake Belladonna, her first appointment of the day, seemed very uncomfortable in her own skin, like she didn’t even want to be there. She had a very awkward manner about her, and it was hard to even get her through the paperwork.

“So, what’s your plan moving forward?” Yang asked, looking down at her notes. This was both the most interesting and tedious part of her job.

“Eh, I don’t know. I guess I just wanna stay in shape.” Blake replied, fidgeting with her hands and glancing around nervously. “I’m really just here too, well. Yes, get in shape.”

That was the answer Yang had been expecting. Most of the time she could tell just from looking what a client end goals were, but she always had to ask. Small guys normally wanted to bulk up. If the client had some extra weight, the goal was always to shift it off. In Blake's case, it was fairly clear. She was already in great shape, so maintenance was obviously what she had in mind.

“Cool!” Yang replied, giving her a thumbs up. She stood up, gesturing towards the equipment in the gym. “That we can do. Don’t worry, I’m a great trainer. You’ll stay in shape and you’ll have fun doing it.”

Blake nodded and stood up with her. “I guess so yes and eh, I need to…”

That was the strange thing about this girl that had been happening since she arrived. It seemed as though Blake kept trying to say something, but then she just never did.

“What do you need?” Yang asked, trying to encourage her to speak.

“Nothing, nevermind.” Blake said with a sigh.

Yang just shrugged.

“Okay! How about we start with a little stretching, and then hit the treadmill for some cardio.” She briefly glanced over at the woman who had fallen from her treadmill a few minutes earlier. She was still sitting on a bench being tended to by a few of her colleagues. “Don’t worry about her, that almost never happens.” She said with a small chuckle.

She led Blake over to a free treadmill, standing on the exercise mat beside it. “Okay, stretching first. Just follow my lead.”

The next few minutes were spent in silence with only the beat of the music that played throughout the gym. Yang showed Blake how to do some warm up stretches and she followed her lead easily. It was only when she reached down to touch her toes that Yang was able to get a clear view out of the window behind her.

“Yang, I need to tell you someth-. “Blake stood up straight again and started to say something but was interrupted.

“You again,” Yang muttered under her breath.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing.” She replied quickly. “Keep going.”

It wasn’t nothing, and for the entire warm up session going forward, Yang couldn’t keep her eyes from straying outside. It was back; that damn black bird. This time it was perching on the seat of her motorbike. It made her a little angry.

With the warm up complete, she moved over to the treadmill, waving her arm to indicate that she wanted Blake to step on. She did so, and Yang turned the machine on. From here she would see the bird even more clearly. It was still staring at her, its red eyes piercing, as if it was accusing her of something. She shook her head. She was being ridiculous. It was just a bird, nothing more.

“You okay?” Blake asked, a little out of breath from running on the spot.

“I’m fine.”

That wasn’t exactly true, but what could she say? “I’m not fine, I’m being stalked by a black bird.” That sounded ridiculous enough inside her own head.

The rest of the training session was absolute torture for Yang. The bird continued to watch her through the window and Blake barely said more than a few words. Now and then it seemed like she wanted to say something, only to say it was nothing and carry on training. Eventually her session was over, and she awkwardly said goodbye before leaving.

The sooner this day was over the better and with that in mind, Yang rushed through her next few appointments. All the while under a menacing stare from outside. Finally, she was done for the day.

After a quick shower and a change of clothing, she headed for the door to the gym, stopping before pulling it open. It was still there, still perched on her bike, still staring with those red eyes. It gave her pause, and for a moment she didn’t want to step outside, but she soon realized how ridiculous that was. She wasn’t going to let herself be scared by a bird of all things. Pushing open the door, she stepped outside.

“What do you want?” She said quietly, as if the bird would somehow understand her. She knew it wouldn’t, but it starting to drive her a little crazy. “Just bug off.”

The bird just stared at her, shaking out one of its wings.

“Get!” Yang waved her arms, stepping close. “Move!”

It didn’t.

“Get the hell off my bike, you stupid feathered asshole!” She was fully aware of how ridiculous she must have sounded, but she was reaching the end of her tether.

The bird still showed no signs of moving, so Yang lunged forward, getting as close as she was comfortable being, and flapped her arms. It still didn’t move.

There weren’t many people on the streets, only a few cars driving by and the odd person walking on the other side of the road. The sun was starting to set in the sky. The glow of the sunset only made the bird look more menacing. Yang stared it down, lavender eyes meeting red ones. She didn’t know what to do.

Suddenly the streets became eerily silent as if all life had ceased to exist. Yang looked around frantically. The cars had stopped moving, frozen with only their wheels spinning on the spot. The few people in view stood stationery, like waxwork models at an art exhibition.

Yang allowed her eyes to settle back on the bird, it wasn’t frozen, its head tilted slightly. It almost looked as though it was smirking, a slightly smug expression. Yang didn’t move, frozen in fear and deeply confused.

The air was thick with tension and the silence was palpable. Whether or not the breaking of that silence was a blessing of a curse was questionable when the bird opened its beak and shrieked so loudly that Yang was forced to cover her ears. Her vision was blurred, filled with red and her head was spinning so fast she was almost certain she was about to throw up.

When it settled, she was on her knees. Her eyes had closed, and when she opened then the red was still there. Now however, she could see the cause of it. A huge glowing portal had appeared before her, and the bird-

“Hello, Yang.”

Yang stared up in horror. The bird was gone, but in its place, sitting on the seat of her motorbike, was a woman. She was dressed in red and black. A head of long black hair and a menacing mask covered her face. It looked as though it was made from bone and had a pair of dark red horns sprouting from either side.

“It's so nice to see you again. It's been a long time.” She said calmly.

“Who…who are you?” Yang asked, her eyes wide. She tried to move, but her body wouldn’t cooperate. It felt as though she was being held down by some invisible force. She could move her head, and when she looked around, she spotted a girl standing nearby, holding out one hand towards her. Even through her confusion and slightly blurred vision, she recognized her immediately.

“You?” She sneered through gritted teeth.

Blake stepped forward a little more, still holding out her hand. She looked completely different. Her clothes were black and dark purple. A shredded robe trailed along the floor as she walked. Much like the woman still seated on Yang’s bike seat, she also had horns, sticking out of her head behind her feline ears. They definitely weren’t there before.

“Excellent job Blake, hold her there.” The woman said, finally jumping down from her seat. “We have to have a little chat. Mother to daughter.”

“Mother?” Yang gasped. “You’re-“

“Oh, you don’t recognize your own mother? I’m hurt.” Raven said, holding her hand to her chest. Although the tone of her voice spoke volumes of her sincerity or lack thereof.

“You’re not my mother!” Yang shouted, “My mother died when I was a kid.”

“Yes, that was inconvenient.” Raven knelt in front of her, placing two fingers on her chin. Yang moved her head swiftly to the side with a huff. “But I wasn’t going to let a little thing like death hold me back.”

“Are we taking her back now or not?”

Raven suddenly stood, turning to Blake. Her eyes flashed slightly, a small flame flickering in them before dying out quickly. “Getting tired dear?” She said with a sneer.

“You know my powers don’t last long in the mortal realm,” Blake replied, her voice betraying little emotion.

Raven sighed, shaking her head. “You just can’t get good staff these days. Very well, let us away.”

Now Yang was panicking, pulling against the invisible grip. She didn’t know where these two women were going to take her, but she didn’t want any part of it. The invisible restraints were unbreakable, and she cried out in frustration.

“Now now, my dear girl.” Raven turned to her with a sinister smile. “Don’t worry, mother knows best.”

Yang barely heard her, the feeling that coursed through her body was unlike anything should ever felt. It wasn’t painful, but intense. Her skin tingled as if on fire but without the pain. She was moving forward on the ground, floating on her knee. The closer she got to the portal, the more intense the feeling became. Soon there was a flash of red, followed only by darkness.

Raven beckoned to Blake, who stepped casually through the portal after her.

Before she also stepped through, Raven smirked when two figures could be seen running in the distance. Two sets of wings fluttered in the wind, sending feathers cascading through the air.

“Yang!!” The small girl with black hair was one Raven immediately recognized. This hadn’t been the first time she had used her bird form to watch her daughter.

Ruby and Weiss arrived just in time to see Raven stepping through the portal, and it closing behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! With another chapter of this. Looks like Yangs in trouble, oof. 
> 
> So far this stories been alot fun to write and I think that's because it's quite self-indulgent. I'm just having fun with it and letting my imagination take me on a ride. 
> 
> Big thank you too the few people that have been leaving me reviews, you are so appreciated and I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far. 
> 
> Until next time! <3


End file.
